memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federation: The First 150 Years
Prologue David A. Goodman Federation Council Memory Alpha Vulcan Science Academy War College of the Andorian High Command Klingon High Council Zefram Cochrane Phoenix 2073 -- (Cochrane says "Don't try to be a great man, just be a man...") Drunk First Contact Day Intergalactic holiday Andorian Tellarite Solkar 2031 1992 Eugenics Wars World War III John Gill Historian Nuclear weapon American Empire North America Central America South America Asahf Ferris Australia New Zealand Bernard Maltuvis John Ericssen Europe Asia Middle East Eastern Coalition Khan Noonien Singh Hall of the Federation Council 2293 1992 (group) Starfleet museum 1996 -- September 17, Story published Re:Botany Bay Sarah Jane Smith -- Well this is an interesting reference. Jiuquan Gansu, China Jiuquan Satellite Base DY-100 spaceship Gobi Desert Chao Jyalin Director of Operations Asteroid Belt Mars Lin Haur Victor Bergman Anderson Space Command 2037 NASA Charybdis 2044 University of Chicago Cochrane's Autobiography Le Kuan 2051 European Hegemony Dilithium United Association Press (UAP) Lily Sloane 2053 Le Yu San Francisco Manhattan Manhattan Project United Nations Headquarters (Destroyed) Treaty of San Francisco Washington, D.C. U.S. Capitol 2056, April 12 --- speech given World Medical Organization Philip Green New New York Times Frank Christopher Matthew Root RADAR Trade Council of Earth Interstellar Commerce Act of 2068 SS Valiant 2065 Utopia Planitia Shipyard 2090 SS Conestoga Andrew Paul Mitchell Air Force Academy Davida Rossi Minister United Earth Government (founded 2090) Earth Cargo Service J class Y class Vega Colony Tenebia Trilias Prime 2101 Proxima Centauri 2121 Henry Archer State University of New York at Albany Albany Times-Union (newspaper) Zebulon Carter Janitor ECS North Star V'Las Vulcan Diplomatic Corps Trade Agreement Between the Peoples of Earth and Vulcan -- Dec 13, 2073 :Chapter One Inter-Species Medical Exchange Richard Moore April 1, 2151 Corn Terra Prime Plasma rifle Klaang Kotaro Tasaki June 1, 2140 -- Forrest approves design United Earth Information Service June 18, 2118 -- Transporter Talia Rose Felson Chicago, Illinois Banana New University of Chicago Matthew Jefferies Federation Science Council, Research Subcommittee Memoirs ***(Shran) Small Steps and Giant Leaps: A History of Humankind in the Galaxy (Vulcan Month) 8718 (Vulcan year) Bocaj (Andorian Month) 3796 (Andorian Year) Treaty for Disposition of Weytahn/Paan Mokar J'Acov The Great Diaspora: The History of the Xindi Our Home (book) Arin'Sen -- Species from "Judgement" Xantoras Char'dus Samuel's autobiography Unroth III << The planet from ENT: "Minefield" Gileus I Starbase 1 (destroyed), destroyed in 2156, located on Algeron T'Jan March 1, 2155 -- Charter ratified Romulan currency END PG. 64 List of Books: * Love and Logic * First Captain: A Biography of Jonathan Archer * The Great Diaspora: The History of the Xindi * The Great Experiment: The Oral History of the Construction and Voyage of the S.S. Conestoga * History of the Warp 5 Project (?) * A Piece of the Action: The Unique Case of Sigma Iotia II * Official biography of James T. Kirk * Memoirs of Shran * Light Speed: The Life of Zefram Cochrane * Recollections * The Teachings of Surak * Whales Weep Not: My 300-Year Voyage Home with George and Gracie * Living Witness History of Tarsus IV * The Founding: First Days of Federation * Hodkin's Law: How Termites Explained the Galaxy ---- Well, here are all the references through page 64 that I plan to clean up/organize. - Lieutenant Ayala (talk) 09:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Differences with the novels and canon Should we bother noting it? For example, the book notes that the Denobulans had withdrawn from galactic politics during the Earth-Romulan war, yet a Denobulan is present in several TNG relaunch novels. Captain Spadaro (talk) 02:53, June 29, 2015 (UTC)